


Taking A Chance

by BlackHunter666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Strangers becoming Friends, Suicidal Thoughts, Unexpected Salvation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know quite what this is or what it's going to become...if it becomes anything. I've been dealing with some issues and this just came pouring out while I was trying to work on one of my other stories. For the sake of privacy, I'm not dropping any names or telling you more details about the band.</p><p>It is what it is - a place for me to rant, dream or just spill whatever jumble is tumbling around in my head at any given time. So don't expect to see this one finished any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Chance

I never really believed in luck or fate, I've always believed in keeping my head down and fighting for every little thing I've got. for most of my life that worked well for me, I didn't have a lot but I was comfortable and secure that everything I owned was mine outright. Nothing fancy or even the latest available but it was good enough for me and that's what mattered.

I guess I should tell you a little about myself; the name's Helen Baker, I'm kind of short and carrying some extra weight, it's a constant battle to shed that spare tire but I'm trying. I've got a list of issues a mile long, most of which I don't like to admit to but I still carry the burden. I know what it is to live with the black dog too, most people who think they know me have never seen him but he's always there tugging on my sleeve to pull away any joy I find.

I've gotten used to doing things on my own, sure I've got family and friends, even a partner that loves me so much, but I still find I do a lot of things on my own. I guess it's just because it's easier to stand on my own than explain to someone else what I am inside. I show the world that I am a strong, independent and creative woman but really, I'm anything but. I create to escape this mundane life I lead, twisting realities to create a world where I can feel safe. This is something no one else can understand, as much as they try to acknowledge that I am different.

Like I said, I don't much believe in luck but something happened to me that made me question that belief. I found a four leaf clover in the front lawn, something dozens of other people had likely found before but something made me pick it and tuck it away in my wallet safely. I didn't think much about it, luck has never played a huge part in my life but I figured it couldn't hurt.

Days went past and I kept trudging through life, spending hours in front of my computer typing, or at least trying to get something written, but the black dog was getting more insistent with each passing day and I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep him at bay. That dog had already pushed me too close to the edge on a few occasions and I wasn't ready to go there again. I toed that line a few times over a couple of days, caught in the eternal conflict within my heart.

In desperation, I turned to the internet for anything to distract me from the darkness swirling around me and stumbled upon a band playing bawdy ballads after another random friend sent me a link. I'm grateful they sent me that link, something in that dirty ditty sparked me back to life. I still wasn't getting anything written but there was light in my life again. I kept digging, downloading anything of theirs that I could find and playing it over and over to fully appreciate the brilliance I'd discovered in an obscure corner of YouTube.

Seventeen songs, a few repeats thrown into the playlist but each one precious and already a big part of my life. Every time the black dog starts nipping me again, I throw on a song and watch him run back into the shadows of his world. I'm in control now, not that damned dog and I am a stronger person for it. I can beat this and if I can, other people can as well.

Back on my feet and feeling better about life, I took a chance and write to the band, thanking them for being that lifeline I needed when the black dog was really getting vicious. They don't know me and I know nothing about them but they were there when no one else was and for that I will eternally be grateful. There's an ocean between us, but you know what, that's okay because in this modern world, even the Pacific Ocean can't stop that helping hand from reaching out when someone needs help.

I don't feel quite so alone anymore, thanks to a group of guys who took a moment to write back to a troubled woman when she needed someone to care. Our messages don't just help me, they help both sides. They told me that hearing from me inspires them to keep singing and performing and they've inspired me to try and get back to my writing. One simple message and at least two people were truly benefited, I'd like to think the entire band was touched by my story but I know at least one can partly understand what I'm dealing with.

So to anyone out there who is struggling with the black dog, don't be afraid to reach out to someone who has helped you through a rough patch. Don't ask for their understanding, just tell them how they helped you and thank them for that. You never quite know if you're the reason the sun is shining a little brighter for them or if you were there to catch them when they fell. Reach out, don't be afraid and see how much better life can be when strangers become friends.


End file.
